Imagine You and Me
by whatevertrevor321
Summary: Just a series of drabbles between Miley and Lilly...Chapter 15: I'll be your Valentine: "I just don't see the whole point as to why you need one day of the year to tell or show someone how much you love them." LILEY
1. Nerves

Lilly had never been so nervous before in her life. Her palms were sweaty, her mouth was dry, and forget butterflies, she felt like she had elephants in her stomach. She'd never felt so anxious about something, Lilly felt like she'd pass out any second. "Breathe Lilly, it's now or never." She muttered. The blonde haired girl picked up her phone and began texting.

'_Hey Miles, Just wondering if you've got a second or two, we need to talk. Come to beach xxxx'_

She pressed the send button and let out a sigh. She sat on the beach, her surfboard lying next to her. The scene in front was breathtaking. The sun was setting on the horizon, making it look like it was sinking into the sea.

Lilly twiddled her thumbs. Her hair was wet from surfing earlier, so it dripped down her back, wetting her clothes. She'd gotten out of the water and put on a pair of dry board shorts and sweatshirt over her bikini. Her text tone rang, playing Best of Both Worlds by her favourite singer.

'_Hi Lils, yeah sure I'll be there in five xxxx'_

Miley stayed true to her word and showed up shortly after. She came down wearing a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. Others might have said she looked underdressed but not to Lilly. Lilly stood up so she could greet Miley.

Miley ran to her friend and embraced her, pulling her close. Lilly cherished the moment, after all there might not be many more like it after this.

"So what did ya wanna tell me Lils?" asked the southern girl.

"Something important...it's serious." Lilly looked at her feet sheepishly. Miley raised an eyebrow, curious as what the girl had to say. "Either way it's gonna chance my life after I've told you."

"What is it? Drugs, love, smoking......_sex_?"

"I guess you could say it's something to do with love." Lilly sat back down in her spot on the beach. Miley sat down beside her, linking their arms together.

"Oh is there a new guy you like? Is he hot?"

Lilly winced. That remark wasn't making it any easier for her.

"S-s-sort of...I think they're the most beautiful person in the whole of the country."

Miley laughed.

"Lilly, Orlando Bloom lives in England you know."

"Ha ha, very funny. I was being serious you know."

Miley rested her head on Lilly's shoulder and laughed. Lilly stiffened at her friends actions and let out another sigh.

"So who is this guy? Do I know him?"

"More than you know..." Lilly muttered under her breath.

"What?"

"I said yeah I guess you do...in fact they're one of my close personal friends."

Miley's eyes drifted towards to ocean in deep thought.

"You're gonna have to give me a bit more info' than that."

"Oh c'mon Miles I'm already nervous enough about telling you...do I really have to spell it out?"

"It would help."

Lilly moved to sit in front of the singing sensation. She ran her fingers through her blonde hair, trying to calm her nerves. Miley just sat staring at her, curious about what was going to happen.

"O-okay. I don't know how to put this any other way Miles so I'll just tell you."

Miley nodded taking Lilly's hands in hers.

"Well what I'm trying to tell you is that......I'm in love with you."

Miley's eyes opened wide, the girl looked lost for words.

"W-w-what?"

"I said I'm in love with you. Can you see why I was so nervous now? I know it's not right, but for some reason I feel this way, and I don't know what to do and I know there's no way that you'll feel the same so I'll just shut up now."

"Lilly...a-are you joking?"

The blonde girl's heart sank. That question changed everything. By asking that, Lilly knew that Miley did not feel the same way. If Lilly told Miley the truth, then their friendship would surely be ruined. But if Lilly pretended if it had been a joke their friendship could be saved. After all she'd rather have Miley as a friend than nothing.

"Of course I was! I mean...c'mon it's a...joke." Lilly stuttered.

Miley looked somewhat disappointed at the blonde's comment.

"Oh....okay. I gotta say there Lils you really sounded serious there."

Lilly nodded her head. The two sat in silence a while longer.

"Well I gotta get home before Jackson and Dad decide to switch the T.V to football. You know what they're like."

"Yeah sure...."

"Hey we're still going to the movies to see Ben Stiller's new film right?"

"Course, wouldn't miss it for the world."

The blonde surfer grabbed her board and began to walk off. Miley noticed her friend's sudden change of mood and decided to do something. She caught up with Lilly, turned to face her, cupped her cheeks, leaned in and kissed her full on.

Lilly barely had time to notice what had happened. One minute she was convinced Miley didn't like her, the next thing she knew the pop star was kissing her. And on the lips too! It lasted around 5 seconds, but to Lilly it felt like 5 minutes. She was on top of the world.

Eventually the need for air was too great, so they both reluctantly pulled away. Miley leaned her forehead against her friends looking deeply into her eyes.

"So, I guess you weren't joking huh?"

Lilly blushed.


	2. Guy Stuff

"Seriously Miles, why the hell have you got me into this?"

Lilly scratched her head that was covered by her wig. It was all part of Miley's plan to get her dad writing songs for her again, instead of those dreamy Jonas Brothers.

"C'mon Lilly just do it for me." Miley begged whilst fastening a red bandana around her head.

"Fine, but I just don't see why we have to dress up like guys. I mean look at what we're wearing!"

She looked down. She was wearing blue jeans, a shirt and a leather jacket. She and Miley had borrowed some wigs from Hannah Montana's supplier and they both had a lot of 'guy' jewellery on also.

Miley reached and pulled a pen and a mirror from her pocket. She then began to draw stubble on her chin. Once finished she handed the pen to Lilly.

"Lilly it's only for now, after this you never have to dress or act like a guy again, okay?"

Lilly nodded her head. Miley smiled and continued.

"Besides I don't see what the big deal is, you look quite hot as a dude."

Lilly almost choked on her spit. She began coughing uncontrollably, still in shock at Miley's comment.

"You t-think I look hot?"

"Yeah, I'd totally date you. Why did I say something wrong?"

'_She'd date me?'_ Lilly thought. "No you didn't say anything wrong...I was just surprised that's all. I mean thanks I guess, I'd date you to."

Miley laughed at her friend's awkwardness and went back to re-adjusting her wig.

Moments later the Jonas Brothers burst in shooting marshmallows at them with toy guns. They stopped as they realised it wasn't Robby Ray.

"Yo guys!" Miley started in her deep guy voice. "We're workin' here!" she punched the air with her fist. _'Ok Lilly, now it's your turn, don't screw up. Don't think about what Miley said.' _Lilly thought.

"Yeah dudes, be cool....dudes....yo!"

Lilly lifted up her arm and pretended to scratch her armpit only to gross herself out. Kevin from the Jonas Brothers spoke out.

"Ah sorry guys, we got a text from the guy we're working with, told us to be here early. Our bad."

"No big, we're just working on our guy band stuff, so do you guys wanna hang until we guys are done, that's cool. Cause we're all, you know, guys."

Lilly smiled at Miley's attempt. She was having serious thoughts on dating her if she was a boy. Unfortunately for Miley, her words just seemed to confuse the Jo-Bros even more.

"Okaaaay, sure." Joe said. They all backed off towards the door a little. Nick spoke up introducing the band.

"This is Joe and Kevin, and I'm Nick."

Lilly nodded her head in a very manly way. _'They're good looking but not as much as Miley.'_

"We know who you are. Your music ROCKS!" shouted Miley.

'_She was so cute when she did that. And she looks so good in boy pants'._

"You're so hot."

All eyes were on her. Did she just say that out loud? She meant it about the girl stood beside her not the three guy band. Oh god she'd just embarrassed herself in front of the Jonas Brothers, luckly she was saved by Miley.

"O-on the charts. Burning them up, YEAH!" she shook her hand furiously in the air as Lilly copied.

"Yeah that's right man....dudes....yo."

Lilly knew that she must have sounded like an idiot since her guy attempt was a lot worse than Miley's.

"So who are you guys?" asked Kevin. Miley walked forward offering them her hand to shake.

"I'm Mi.....lo. Milo."

'_Nice save Miles. Right Lilly think of a guy name.'_

"And I'm...Otis."

There was an awkward silence and Miley glared at her.

"Right we're Milo and _Otis._"

"So what you guys working on?" asked Joe.

"A new song we just wrote..." started Miley

"Ourselves." Lilly continued. "We wrote it. Milo and Otis, two guys...FOOTBALL!"

There was another awkward silence to Lilly's disappointment.

"They get it, let's play it for them."

"Cool...MONSTER TRUCKS!"

Miley grabbed her friend and pulled her away from the guys.

"Sweet niblets Lilly! Was that the best you could come up with? I mean Otis! A monkey could have done better."

"Sorry Miles, I guess I was a little distracted by someone." Lilly blushed, the whole time she hadn't stopped thinking about what Miley had said earlier.

"I know what you mean those brothers are hot."

"Who said I was talking about them? Like we said we both look good in guy stuff."

Miley smiled and took her hand leading them into the recording booth.

"Hey Otis."

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too Milo."


	3. Dork

Thank you for the reviews so far, they are appreciated :D

Here's the next chapter, so hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana or Family Guy...although I wish I did

* * *

"Oh my god Ollie! Are you kidding me?!?!"

"Nope."

"But how the hell did you get it? It doesn't come out for another month yet!"

"My mom was on scene at the producing studios helping out with some crime, as a way of repaying her for helping them out, they gave her it. It's the limited addition box set with interviews with Seth Macfarlane."

I watched the two of them back and forth. They were my best friends and had been since the fifth grade. Oliver Oken and Lilly Truscott. And although I loved them both (Lilly in more ways than one), they were both complete dorks when it came to TV, films or sport.

Lilly, her beautiful blue eyes eager with excitement, was clutching the DVD box set of her favourite cartoon show Family Guy. Both she and Oliver were stood by the door of my house, still in deep 'nerd' talk. Only a few minutes ago me and Lilly had been having a good time getting ready for our movie night, until that doughnut came along and interrupted our Miley/Lilly time.

"OLLIE! WE HAVE TO WATCH THIS! LIKE NOW!" Lilly exclaimed, completely forgetting about me. She leaped over the sofa and rapidly ran to the DVD player. She and Oliver sat down glued to the screen like zombies.

"_Blast! It seems my plans to kill Lois haven't worked the way I expected!" _The voice of that evil baby rang out through the house. Oliver and Lilly laughed together, having the time of their lives.

I sighed from my chair by the kitchen table. I got up and took my empty cup to the sink. I glanced back over to Tweedle-dum and Tweedle-dee. Still fixed on that darn cartoon! If only I could distract Lilly away, and maybe we could get back to our movie night.

* * *

Finally after an eternity of waiting, the sound theme music played as the credits were shown. I readied my position from the stairs, listening to the two of them.

"Well that was fucking amazing! Did I mention how much I love that your mom's a cop?" Oliver laughed.

"Well, no, but I know what you mean. That was almost as good as the Family Guy movie, 'Stewie Griffin: The untold story!'

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold up there! You can't honestly like that more can you? I mean don't get me wrong, it's good, but not as good as that!" The two continued their talk, rambling from Peter's best bits (which Lilly argued was from the episode 'Peterded') to whether or not Stewie the baby was gay.

I flopped down on the stairs, my head in my hands. I did love Lilly, but she was such a dork about Family Guy, that she would completely forget about what she had been doing before, be it surfing, school or talking to me, when someone mention the show's name. They're gonna be on all night! Not wanting to listen to the pair any more I closed my eyes and dozed off lightly.

"...speaking of which, how are you getting along with the whole telling-Miley-thing?" Oliver asked.

My head snapped up at the mention of my name. What was that deluded doughnut talking about?

"Well not well....I was planning on telling her tonight actually." Heck I couldn't see her and yet I already knew she was blushing, like Uncle Earl after he locked himself out of the house in his underwear on Thanksgiving.

"Are you sure you're ready Lil? I mean are you a hundred percent sure you love her?"

I was shocked. My mouth went dry and I'm sure my heart rate had gone through the roof.

"I've never been surer of anything in my life. I can honestly say that I love Miley Stewart!"

They were the most amazing few words that loveable blonde had ever spoken in her life. She loves me! Me! Miley Stewart! Lilly Truscott loves me! Lilly Truscott loves Miley! Oh sweet Jesus, I think I'm getting a bit hot here.

"Miles? Whatcha doin' sat on the stairs bud?" SHIT! Of all the times he has to show up, daddy chooses now! I motioned for him scoot rapidly, which he did, but it was too late.

Lilly and Oliver stopped talking immediately. I panicked. Footsteps got louder as they got closer towards me, and I knew exactly who they belonged to. Only the girl who I called my best friend. The one I was crushing on. The one who had just spoke her true feelings out loud a few seconds ago. The one who would find out that I'd heard everything, since I'd been sitting here the whole time. Way to go Stewart!

"Miley?" her soft voice spoke out as the footsteps stopped. Her blonde hair was out of its ponytail and falling in waves down her back. Her arms folded across her chest; face somewhat puzzled by me sat on the stairs.

"Hi Lilly! I was just...um...looking for...my contact lense! Yeah...oh and look! Found it! Ha! Ha! My bad!"

Then I heard the unexpected. Laughter. Lilly was laughing!

"God Miley, that was the shittest excuse ever! You don't even have bad eyesight, I'm the one with contacts remember!"

"...Oh fuck yeah. I forgot that." She shifted a bit uncomfortably.

"Did you hear me and Oliver talk?" our eyes connected both looking deeply into each other's. I glanced down and frowned.

"Yeah kind of." I spoke softly.

Her face washed over with fear and paranoia as if I were about to slap her and demand she leave and never come back.

"No! Lilly! Honestly I would never do that! I could never hate you." I said reassuringly. Her face relaxed, but she still looked a bit anxious.

"Maybe we should talk somewhere?"

"Good idea, let's go to my room."

* * *

I stood up and ascended the stairs, Lilly following close behind. We walked into my room and I closed the door quietly. Lilly was sat on my bed holding her hands between her knees. She was fidgeting as always. It was a nervous habit of hers. She looked up and blurted out words of apology before I could stop her.

"Listen I'm so sorry Miles, I never intended it to happen like this! I tried honestly I did! I tried so hard to forget about it all...but I couldn't..." her eyes began welling up with tears. It broke my heart just seeing her like this.

"Lilly I..."

"No Miles, you don't need to say anything! I get it alright? You don't feel the same way."

"Actually Lilly I..."

"I'm such a dork for even getting myself into this situation! I'm just a fucked up girl who's in love with her best friend who will obviously never like her back! I choose them well don't I Miles? First Matt and Lucas and now you!"

As she rambled on and placed her hand on either side of her face and turned her head to face me.

"LILLY! FOR THE LOVE OF PEAT, WILL YA SHUT YOUR MOUTH FOR LIKE TWO SECONDS AND LET ME SPEAK?" she stopped and the room was filled with an eerie silence.

"Lilly," I began softy. "I'll admit it, you're a dork. You love skateboarding, belching contests and weird R-rated cartoons with talking dogs in. You're clumsy, sloppy and a tiny bit dumb, BUT none of them things matter, 'cause I Miley Ray Stewart am hopelessly in love with you Lillian Truscott. And fuck what everyone else says about you because you're my dork, and sweet niblets, nothing will ever change that."

Lilly was stunned. About five seconds later she had the goofiest grin on her face and tears of happiness were streaming down her face. I was crying too. Her hands wrapped themselves around my body, and I did the same, pulling each other into a loving embrace.

I pulled back slightly so that are arms were still holding each other. I looked into her deep ocean blue eyes and smiled. Our faces drew closer together and I felt her warm breath on my face. I slowly closed my eyes and waited. Then it happened and a million feelings exploded inside me. The feeling of her soft lips moving against mine was bliss, and I poured all my feelings into it.

Unfortunately the need for air was too great and we had to pull apart.

"That was..." Lilly whispered. "...breathtaking."

"I'll say."

After a few more kisses and hugs, we called it a night and began fell asleep in my bed. Lilly twisted around to face me, clearly not asleep. I was just drifting off as she spoke up again.

"Miley?"

"Yeah Lils?"

"I have the feeling that we've forgotten something."

There was a pause. Suddenly both our eyes snapped open at once in realisation.

"OLIVER!!!"

* * *

Read and Review please! :o)


	4. A doughnut's POV part 1

Next chapter! This is the first of two parts of 'A Doughnut's POV'

It's a bit shorter than the others just so you know.

Hope you enjoy!

I don't own Hannah Montana, blah blah blah

* * *

To many people, Oliver Oken wasn't that good in the 'smart department.' He often ended up being ridiculed by the students at Seaview High for his views on the world. And along with 'Smokin' Oaken' and 'Locker Man' everyone knew him as the 'stupid guy with the messy hair.' It was mostly due to the fact that he was just as dumb in the classroom as well as outside of school. Once in math, the teacher, Mr Heathworth had asked him;

"_If a triangle has an area of 36, what is the square root of the area Oken?"_

Unfortunately, the question didn't seem to make that much sense to Oliver, because he liked to think outside the box, much to Mr Heathworth's dismay.

"_Um, well how can a triangle have a square root, if it isn't shaped like a square?"_

This immediately had the whole class laughing uncontrollably in their seats, as Mr Heathworth slapped his head in frustration. Oliver merely sat and wondered why everyone had reacted in such a way.

Even his two best buds, Miley and Lilly didn't take him seriously. They hit him for not catching on to obvious answers, his stupid plans and of course they both often called him a doughnut. Oliver recalled the time he was obsessed over Becca Weller. Miley had bluntly said;

"_That boy doesn't have the sense; the good lord gave a hunk of turkey jerky!"_

At first this had confused him, why had she mentioned turkey when talking about his intelligence? But he knew that behind that Tennessean phrase, the meaning was that she was saying he was as thick as a tree trunk. Although he brushed it aside, deep down it did hurt Oliver.

He did know one thing though. He knew both of Miley and Lilly's secrets. But it wasn't the Hannah one, or that Lilly had a birthmark on her butt shaped like a poodle. In fact Oliver could honestly say that he was the only person that knew. And that made him feel special. Because he saw the world in a different point of view, and that meant he saw what others couldn't.

The way they acted around each other was a dead giveaway. The holding hands, the long stares shared between them. The way they laughed at each other even if it wasn't funny. And he was pretty damn sure that best friends don't hug for five minutes straight, unless the other was upset. Some could say that they were just being friendly; after all they were BFF's.

But no! Oliver knew that they weren't. BFF's didn't look at each other the way Miley and Lilly did. And that's how Oliver came to realise that the two most important girls in his life (after his mom of course) were madly in love with each other. And they didn't even know it. That frustrated him. Because when he was a young kid, his Grandpa had always told him;

"_Love is a great thing Ollie! It makes the world a better place. Doesn't matter if it's the love between parent and child or between a couple. Sometimes people are blind to see it, and brush it aside because they are worried as to how the world will react. That's why if you ever come across that sort of situation between two people, you should always give them a little push in the right direction."_

That's why Oliver Oscar Oken, vowed that somehow, someway, he would get Miley and Lilly to realise each other's feelings and get them together. It was his duty as their friend and his duty to his grandpa. But he knew it'd be tough. He didn't know where to begin. He was also afraid that they wouldn't take him seriously, hit him and call him a name as usual. That and Lilly's temper also. Oliver also knew that some people wouldn't be accepting, and he knew that.

After all not everyone saw things from a doughnut's point of view.

* * *

R&R! xx


	5. Miley's Scored!

Next chapter! I don't own Hannah Montana :(

* * *

Chapter 5: Miley's Scored!

"Jackson! How many times have I told you, to stop leaving your underwear in my bathroom?" I shouted at him. My lazy, stinky, brother, Jackson. God he was such a pain sometimes.

Like the other week, I asked him nicely if he could drive me to the mall, seeing as my car was geting repaired. But did he? No! Instead he complained and moaned on how he thought he'd never have to it again after he won that bet a few years back. I still hate him for making me go to that dang 'Make-a-Moose' place.

I managed to convince him drive me there, and told him that I'd be done in an hour, expecting him to come and get me later. So there I was an hour later, waiting in the cold rain whilst he was off at some stupid football game.

Don't get me wrong though, we've had our moments. Like the time I accidentley destroyed his Joey Vitolo baseball, and he forgave me after I danced my ass off trying to 'push the veal.' Or when he tricked me into realizing how much I appreciated him by pretending to have amnesia.

But now was not one of them. His boxers were currently in the middle of my bathroom floor blocking my way to the sink. And there was no way I was going near them incase I caught some toxic Jackson disease.

"Geez Miles, chill out. I don't see what the problem is, it's just underwear." He came striding into the room in his Rico's t-shirt and shorts.

"The problem is, I don't want them all over my bathroom! It's unhygienic, and probably an enviromental hazzard." I smiled a little at my joke. "And could you hurry up and get rid of them? I've got to get ready."

"Oh well la-de-da-da! Hi I'm Miley, and I totally need to shave my girl-tache!" Jackson said in a high pitched voice, that was supposed to be like me. He walked over and picked up his boxers.

"At least I can grow one!"

Not the best comeback I'll admit but hey it was still insulting.

"Ha. Funny. Aren't you a joker? Oh wait you are, seeing as you look like a clown."

"Jackson, I think you'll find that you're the one that belongs in the circus...how tall are you again? Hobbit size maybe? It would certinatley explain the hair on your toes."

We then continued babbling, making baby like noises at each other as always. We both stopped, grunted in frustration and turned away from each other.

It stayed like that for a while, until Jackson broke the silence.

"Why are you getting ready anyways Miles?"

I was getting ready for Lilly and Oliver to come round, so we could have a movie night together. I loved our movie nights, especially if it was just me and Lilly. Yeah I liked my best friend, so what? It's happened before, deal with it.

"Lilly and Oliver are comin' round to watch a movie with me." I repiled casually, hoping he wouldn't notice the enthusiam in my voice when I said her name. I think he's been catching on recentley.

It's not that I think he'd hate me for it, but I'm scared that he'll try to embarass me infront of Lilly. I can see it now. If something ever did happen between us, Jackson would come marching in and he'll say something like _'Miley's scored!' _How bad would that be?

"Ohhhhh Lilly's coming. That makes sense." he said coyly.

"And Oliver too." I added.

"Face it Miley, you'd prefer it if he wasn't."

I was gobsmacked. I stood there like Uncle Earl, when he found out that there was no pumpkin pie left at Aunt Pearl's 50th birthday party. Jackson was as smug as smug could be.

"H-how, b-but, y-ou couldn't, huh?"

"Don't worry Miles, I'm not bothered by the whole 'gay' thing if that's what you're worried bout. The only thing that bothers me is how I'm gonna get you two together so I can embarass you." he folded his arms and smirked.

"You really don't mind at all?"

"Nope."

"Oh Jackson." I was relieved and ran and gave him a great big bear hug.

"So then, when ya gonna tell her?"

I pulled back a bit from our hug.

"Supportive-brother-say-what?"

"C'mon you know you gotta tell Lilly how you feel sooner or later."

"I choose later." I said rather rapidly and burried my face in his chest. I'm pretty sure he rolled his eyes at this. He pushed me gently off him and pulled his car keys out of his shorts.

"Well then, if you won't tell her then I will."

He began walking towards the stairs. I cannot let him do this! I'll lose Lilly forever if he does. I ran up to him, grabbed his keys and sprinted off downstairs.

"Miley give me back my keys!" Jackson yelled trying to keep up with me.

I began descending the stairs, but just as I reached the bottom, I tripped up over my feet and landed on the ground with a thud. I looked over to the door and saw Lilly, already here, with a puzzled look on her face.

"Uh, hi?" she said.

"No, time for talking, gotta go!" I replied getting up and sprinting away from Jackson and the stairs. This left Lilly standing there rather confused I bet.

Jackson finally came into the living room and noticed Lilly standing there.

"Lilly help me get her!"

"God, it's always the same in your house ain't it? Why is it never 'hello, come and have something to eat?'" she shouted, dumping her bag on the couch.

She began walking towards me, as was Jackson. They were cornering me.

"Oh fine, have your dang keys back! No use anyways now that she's here!" I threw them into Jackson's hands and he smiled. He looked towards Lilly and then to me.

"So Lilly, you know Miley's really excited about this movie night."

What was he doing?

"Yeah so am I, it'll be good. I brought Seven Pounds, you know the one with Will Smith in?"

"Oh a romance film. Perfect way to get Miley in the mood."

Dang flabbit Jackson, you're on thin ice.

"Um, what do you mean? Miley what's he on about?" Lilly asked puzzled.

"I have no idea Lils." I lied. I hated lying to her, it made me feel guilty.

"Oh you know what I mean Miley. What was it you wrote in your diary?"

My diary? What the hell?!?!?! He's looked in my diary! Oh that's it Jackson, you're dead. I tried to grab him, but he moved away and continued.

"To quote: went swimming at the beach with Lilly today. She looked so h-"

No shut up!

"Okay! Stop Jackson! I'll tell her!" Lilly turned towards me.

"Tell me what Miles?"

I looked into her deep blue eyes as she stared into mine. I sighed knowing it was now or never.

"Tell you that..." I glanced at Jackson, he smiled at me. "...I am in love with you."

I closed my eyes, not wanting to see her face. I stood there for what felt like years, panicking. She's obviously disgusted, her mom has always told her how much she hates gays and so she must be the same.

I'm so gonna kill Jackson for this. He's ruined my friendship with Lilly. There's no way I'll ever forgive him.

"Miley." Lilly spoke softly. "Open your eyes."

I shook my head.

"Why not?"

"I'm afraid that I'll see you with an angry, disgusted look on your face."

"But if you don't open your eyes you won't see me do this."

"Do wha-"

I felt the softest pair of lip-glossed lips on mine. Lilly was kissing me! It was everything I imagined and more. We pulled away after a few seconds and I slowly opened my eyes. Lilly was a few inches away from my face, smiling.

"Now aren't you glad?"

I nodded.

"Oh and by the way Miley, I love you too."

Oh god I think I'm gonna burst with happiness. I need to kiss her again. I slowly lean in again and meet her lips with more hunger and passion.

"Miley's scored!"

I groan in embarassment. Jackson.....

* * *

I dunno but for some reason I feel as though this is my favourite chapter :D

Don't you love Jackson? He's so awesome XD

Please Review!


	6. Music & Lyrics

Next chapter! Wooo!

In case you don't know, the song that Miley sings in this is 'When I Look at You', which is from her EP: The Time of Our Lives

I suggest you Youtube the song and listen to it whilst reading this :)

Enjoy...

* * *

Music and Lyrics

16 year old Miley Stewart was currentley sat, in a nice comfy chair out on the deck of her house. She had her favourite acoustic guitar in hand, 'Whammy Bar Wally', strumming along gently.

She'd been sat there all afternoon, trying to write a new song for her alter-ego Hannah Montana. Her dad had gotten a call from the record label, asking for Hannah's next hit on Sunday. But they didn't want the usual bubblegum-pop style about partying and being normal. Oh no. It had to be a love song.

Usually this would have been no problem, Robbie Ray would have sat down himself and wrote it. He'd done it with some of Hannah's other songs: 'Bigger Than Us,' 'If We Were A Movie,' to name a few of the mullet man's award winners.

But unfortunatley, Robbie couldn't do it. He had to much work to do. Hannah had numerous upcoming concerts and charity gigs to attend and Robbie was the man who had to organise it all. There was no way he had time to write a song.

So that meant Miley had to do it. She'd written songs before, but they'd never been love songs. Well she did help her dad co-write 'If We Were A Movie,' but it was only one line: _'I'd be the best friend, that you'd fall in love with.' _

I think you all know who she wrote that line about.

Anyways, here Miley was sat, now nearing sunset still working on the song. She played a few chords and sang along to the chorus she had managed to pull together.

_"When my world is falling apart, yeah,_

_When there's no light to break up the dark,_

_That's when I, I look at you._

_When the waves are flooding the shore,_

_And I can't find my way home anymore,_

_That's when I, I look at you."_

She paused, thinking about the next part of the song would go. Miley placed her fingers back on the strings of the guitar and strummed. She continued, changing her fingers to make a different tune. She stopped suddenly and groaned in frustration.

"Dang why can't I get it? This song needs to be perfect." Miley sighed.

"Why's that?" came a familiar voice.

The popstar looked up to see her best friend Lilly standing by the door, hands shoved into pockets, shivering slightly at the cool October breeze.

"Oh hey Lils, didn't know you were coming round." Miley greeted, setting the guitar down so she could stand up and give the other girl a hug.

"Ah well, my surfing got interupted. Some shark thought I was a seal and tried to eat me, snapping my board in two. So I thought I'd come by." Lilly said rather calmly, wrapping her arms around Miley's waist.

"What!?!?! Are you okay? Did it hurt you?" Miley asked in a panic, pulling back a little from their hug.

How often does your best friend come in contact with one of the deadliest creatures in the ocean?

"Chill Miles, I'm fine. I managed to kick the Great White in the face which scared it off."

Miley's face went pale as the girl mentioned the breed of the shark.

"A G-Great White? Lilly do you realise how much danger you were in?"

"Yeah, but it's okay now. Nothing bad happened, apart from the fact my surfboard got broken. Now as I asked before why does your song need to be perfect?"

"Oh. Well you see the record company asked for a new Hannah song as you know, but it has to be about love." Miley explained.

"That doesn't explain why it has to be perfect." the blonde stated.

Miley wanted to tell her the reason why the song could have no flaws. It was because the song was for her. She wanted it to show Lilly how much she actually loved her. Of course she wasn't going to tell her that until the song was finished and until she thought Lilly loved her back. Which would probably be never.

"W-well...I've never been in love." she lied. "And because I need to write a song about love, I need to know what it would feel like if I was. So it needs to be perfect."

Lilly looked slightly puzzled by something. She furrowed her eyebrows and slightly puckered her lips in deep thought.

"I don't see how it can be hard to write about love. I thought you co-wrote 'If We Were A Movie?'"

_"Shit." _thought Miley. "Um, well...I only wrote one line."

"Really? I could of sworn you wrote the whole thing. What line was it anyway?" asked Lilly, oblivious to Miley's discomfort.

The blonde walked over to the seat, laid down and began strumming the strings of the guitar herself. Miley remained standing, glued to the spot, watching her best friend as the last few rays of the sun, shone on her.

"Hey! How about you help me write the rest of the song?" Miley said trying to change the subject.

"Really?" Lilly beamed. "I'll warn you now though, I still can't sing."

Miley walked over to the seat and moved her friends legs so that she could sit down. She motioned to Lilly to hand her the guitar, who complied.

"Maybe you can't sing, but you still took music class. You can help me write the rest of the notes and lyrics."

"Okay then. Play the parts you've done so far and we'll work from there."

Miley's hand clutched the guitar's neck again, as she placed her fingers over the strings. She sang as she began to play.

_"Everybody needs inspiration,_

_Everybody needs a soul."_

Lilly watched in awe. From the first two lines, she could tell this song was going to be different from any others of Miley's.

_"A beautiful melody,_

_When the nights so long._

_Cause there's no guarantee,_

_That this life is easy..._

_When my world is falling apart, yeah,_

_When there's no light to break up the dark,_

_That's when I, I look at you._

_When the waves are flooding the shore,_

_And I can't find my way home anymore,_

_That's when I, I look at you."_

Miley reached the part of the song that she had got stuck at, but as she looked at Lilly, she felt the inspiration and words come to her. So she played on, never once breaking eye contact.

_"When I look at you,  
I see forgiveness, I see the truth.  
You love me for who I am, like the stars hold the moon.  
Right there where they belong and I know,  
I'm not alone..._

When my world is falling apart, yeah,  
When there's no light to break up the dark,  
That's when I, I look at you  
When the waves are flooding the shore,

_And I can't find my way home anymore,  
That's when I, I look at you..."_

Miley softened her tone, to a slight whisper hoping the blonde would see that she was singing to her. Lilly sat with her mouth wide open in sheer amazment. She'd heard Miley sing, but never like this. It was breathtaking.

_"You, appear, just like a dream to me,  
Just like cyledoscope colors that,  
Prove to me,  
All I need,  
Every breath, that I breathe,  
Dontcha know?  
Your beautiful..._

_When the waves are flooding the shore, _

_And I can't find my way home anymore,  
That's when I, I look at you,_

_I look at you._

_Yeah, yeah, oh, oh,_

_You appear, just like a dream to me."_

The popstar strummed the strings one last time, finishing the song. Nervously Miley set down the guitar.

"So...what do you think?" she asked.

Lilly shook her head, still in shock.

"Miley...that was..._perfect._"

"Really? I sorta got a bit of inspiration and started finishing it off as I went along. I hope you don't mind, since you were gonna do the rest with me."

"I don't mind at all. Miles I think that's the best song I've ever heard you sing." Lilly answered truthfully. Miley smiled pulling the shorter girl in for another long hug.

"That means a lot coming from you Lils." she whispered in her ear.

The two stayed like that for a while. The sun set into the sea, leaving the two in the dark, except for the moonlight.

"Miley?"

"Yeah?"

"Can tell you something?"

"Of course Lils."

Miley smiled with excitement. Maybe Lilly was finally going admit her feelings for her. But why was she hesitating? Didn't she realise Miley practically told her blunty how she felt with that song?

"Well I don't know how your going take this." Lilly shivered slightly. Miley wrapped an arm around her small shoulders.

"You know you can tell me anything."

"I am..."

_"This is it!" _thought Miley. Lilly continued.

"...sort of going out with Oliver."

Miley's entire world came crashing down. Her heart sank to the bottom of her stomach and she resisted the urge to cry. Lilly noticed her friends odd behaviour as she sat as stiff as a statue. Miley regained herself and managed to croak out;

"What?"

"I am going out with Oliver." Lilly said a little hurt.

"Oh. That's great Lilly." she lied.

"Are you okay with that?" the blonde asked again.

"Yeah. Sure. Whatever."

"Great! Can I ask a favour then? You see it's our month anniversary on Tuesday. Oh yeah, sorry I didn't tell you sooner but I was worried how you'd react. Anyway, it's on Tuesday and I wondered if you could play that song for us on the beach? We're eating a romantic picnic and that song just reminded me of him so much..."

Lilly blabbed on unaware of Miley's heartbreak. She felt like crying in frustration to her friend. Didn't she see? That song was for her and Miley! Not her and Oliver! Oh how Miley envied that doughnut. He stole Lilly away from her, and she hated him for it.

And now Lilly wants her to play that song, _their _song, on Tuesday night to Oliver.

"Hello? Earth to Miley!" Lilly waved her hand infront of the popstar's face, snapping her out of her thoughts. "Are you feeling okay Miles?"

"No I am not okay Lillian." she said sternly. Lilly looked confused.

"Erm why?"

_"I'll tell you why!!! I have just sang my fucking heart out to the person I love more than anything else in the world, only to find that she's going out with my other best friend, and now they both want me to play that song, our song, for them on their fucking one month anniversary!!!!!!" _Miley screamed in her head.

"I don't feel so good. I think I'll just go get a good night's sleep." Miley pretended to yawn. Lilly nodded and headed towards the door.

"Night Miles."

"Night Lilly."

Lilly left the deck, lightly singing a song. Miley recognised it to be that song she'd only written one line to.

_"If we were a movie,_

_You'd be the right guy,_

_and I'd be the best friend,_

_that you'd fall in love with."_

Miley continued to listen as Lilly walked through her living room towards the front door. Only when Lilly left, did Miley crumple to the floor, crying hysterically. She picked up the guitar and began singing the song herself between sobs, changing the lyrics as she went along.

_"If they were a movie,_

_Lilly would be the right guy,_

_and Miley would be the best friend,_

_that Lilly would fall in love with._

_In the end they'd be laughing,_

_watching the sunset,_

_fade to black, show the names,_

_play that happy song."_

* * *

Awwww sad ending I know, but all of them so far have actually been happy endings

And so I needed a bit of contrast.....afterall not everyones life turns out like a movie, as Miley found out in this.

Please Review! :D


	7. Robbie needs some pie!

Thank you for all the reviews

This chapter is a bit short, and rushed so sorry if it ends up crap :\

* * *

Robbie needs some pie!

It's Saturday night.

Most guys like me are usually out in bars tonight. Either with their family or friends. Single guys would probably try and hit on a few women, hoping to god that they won't already have kids.

I can sympathize with those ladies though.

As a single 40 year old man, I do go on the occasional date or two. Only if they laugh at my jokes though...most of them usually do, which makes me able to prove Miley wrong!

Anyway, when I go on dates, I never get second ones. And it's because the women get scared off by the fact I have kids. Weird isn't it? You always expect the man to be the one running away. So that's why now, I'm more cautious when it comes to dating, hence why I'm sat at home right now, watching re-runs of Nascar. Dang I miss racing season.

In case you haven't figured it out yet, I'm Robbie Ray Stewart. The guitar rockin' hillbilly who had a number one hit, back in the 90's. I left the music business a while back. Well not completely, I still write hits for teen sensation Hannah Montana.

Who happens to be my daughter, Miley Stewart. Try keep up, I know it's hard being there a lot of information. Miley along with Jackson, are my life. After Susan died, I felt like I could go throw myself off a cliff. But no, I had to stay strong for them and for Susan.

They are a handful, always doing whacky schemes. It usually ends up with me teaching them a lesson in how they should of listened to yours truly in the first place.

And I know sibling rivalry is common, but sometimes they hate each other more than my brother Earl hates diets. But the next day they could be completely the opposite and working together to help the other.

I don't often tell this often, but Miley's often worse than Jackson. Jackson is just a liar really, nothing more. Miley won't lie, but she'll do everything else. And she drags her friends Oliver and Lilly into it too.

So here I am laid on the couch, in my dressing robe, drinking a cup of my famous Loco Hot Coco. Alone, because my kids have more of a social life than me! Jackson is at a party, but that's understandable since he's leaving for college soon.

Miley's at the movies with Lilly. Actually those two have been acting all weird recentley. I came back from LA the other day, to see them spread on the couch, laughing and smiling. They were just leaning in towards each other as I stepped through the door, interuppting their moment.

You should of seen it! Lilly, who had been on top, practically flew off Miley, and crashed into the coffee table. She stood up, very un-gracefully, stumbling slightly. Her hair was ruffled and her face was as red as a tomato. Miley, was still laid there in bit of a daze.

"Hey bud. Lilly are you okay? Ya look a bit flushed." I said casually, making it seem I was blissfully oblivious of what had happened.

"Um, yeah...it's just Mil....I mean, the heat is getting to me." Lilly stuttered.

That was the first clue, that something was up. Not that it bothered me. My lil girl could love whoever she wants, as long as they treat each other right.

The Nascar re-runs were coming to an end and I decided to call it a night. I walked over to the sink, and just as put my cup away, the two girls walked through the door.

"Hey daddy." greeted Miley "Me and Lils are kind of tired, we're gonna head upstairs."

"No problem bud, night night."

Miley smiled and grabbed Lilly's hand and began to pull towards the stairs. Her face was smirking, and was that lust in her eyes? Nah you're just imagining things Robbie Ray...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I finished the dishes an hour later and walked upstairs towards my room. On my way past Miley's room, I heard what seemed like a load scream.

In a dazed panic, fearing something bad had happened, I flung open the door, weilding my raccoon lamp shade.

My jaw dropped.

There was my baby girl, straddling Lilly, stark naked, with only the sheets to cover her modesty. This was not something I wanted to see.

Even though I'd burst through the door, making a hell of a lot of noise, Miley hadn't noticed and was continuing to have her way with her best friend. Lilly had and her eyes widened in shock. She whispered in Miley's ear, who sat up and slowly turned around and faced me.

They both now, grabbed the bed duvet to cover themselves and looked extremely worried. I was still in a state of shock not realizing I'd be standing there for bout five minutes, without saying anything.

"Daddy I can explain....." Miley began. I shook my head and smiled anxiously. No way was I having this talk now! I shouted out

"Oh...look...nothings wrong! Ha! Well.....night!"

I legged it outta there. I couldn't deal with this now. I'd be sure to give them a good talking to in the morning. God that'll be embarrassing. Just I knew they liked each other....but sex? They're only 16! Well Lilly's 17th is in a month but still!

How long has this been going on? Have they done it before? Actually now you mention it I remember there were some funny sounds coming from the bathroom last week.......Eeeeee doggies!

I need some pie.

* * *

Review please! :D


	8. Oopsy Daisy

This one's quite sad.....tissues at the ready!

Thank you for all the reviews so far :)

* * *

Oopsy Daisy

"Oh my god Lilly!" squealed my southern best friend, Miley.

She'd come bounding down the school hallway, a huge goofy grin on her face, and had ran full pelt into me causing both of us to fall over. Normally it wouldn't bother me if I hadn't smacked the back of my head on the hard floor.

The position was a little awkward, I was flat on my back with Miley laid on top.

"W-w-what? "I winced, my head was kind of hurting from the fall.

"Crap! I'm so sorry Lils! Sweet niblets, look at the size of the lump on the back of ya head!"

Miley got off me, and helped me up. I almost stumbled again. Boy was the room spinning or what? I groaned in pain and felt the lump myself.

"Are you sure ya okay? I mean that sure is one mighty bump ya got there..." she rambled.

"Miles it's cool......" I stopped myself from walking into the lockers. "....I'll be alright. What was it that you needed say that caused our little crash anyways?"

Her face lit up from remembering. Her green emerald eyes shone and smiled whilst biting her bottom lip. I was struck by her beauty. If some meteor were to fall from space and hit the school, killing me right now, then what a way to go!

Yeah, I, Lilly Truscott had fallen head over heels for my best friend. Not cool.

"Well..." Miley began. "You know Ben Simpson? From the basketball team?"

"Uhhh yeah, he's the one with the short spikey chestnut hair right?"

"And brown eyes! Don't forget those dreamy eyes."

She started drifting off in a blissful state. I did not like the sound, or look of where this was going.

"Well, I started talkin' to him last night on Facebook. I was up till 4am! He's so sweet, and well I really like him! It's weird cause I've never spoken to him before..." She continued blabbing on for about another ten minutes.

I felt a wave of jealousy overtake me. Who the hell did this guy think he is? Talking to _my_ Miley......whoa where did that come from? Okay now I'm scaring myself.

".....And long story short, he's takin' me to dinner on Friday night!" she squealed again, grabbed my arms and started doing our famous 'happy dance.' I however didn't join in. She stopped once she realised this.

"Lilly? What's wrong? Why ain't ya happy dancin' with me?"

What's wrong! WHAT'S WRONG?!?! You've only gone and ripped my heart out again! I thought you were happy being single? After the break-up with Oliver, you said _"I don't wanna date again for a long time." _And now you're going on a date with some guy, you've only ever spoken to on facebook?!?! Oh Miley Ray Stewart.

You know sometimes I wish I was a guy.

If I was a guy, I'd ask Miley out. And it wouldn't be Burger King or Subway. I'd take her to a nice place, and treat her special. Shower her with flowers and chocolate. We'd have movie nights like we do now, with blankets and a good romantic film. And unlike Oliver, I wouldn't try and get into her pants on the second date.

But you know, none of them things are going to happen. And why? Because I'm a girl. And it's not right that I want to date my best _girl_ friend.

"HELLOOOOO EARTH TO LILLY!"

Miley's voice snaps me out of my daydream.

"Huh whut?" I asked a bit dazed.

"I said, why ain't ya happy dancin' with me?"

She has that look on her face. It's the why-are-you-acting-like-this look.

"Miley..." I need to tell her the truth. "Listen, I'm not happy dancing because I don't think it's a good thing to be dancing about."

Miley looks confused.

"What do ya mean Lils?"

"It's just, how can you agree to go out with a guy who you've only known for one night? You know nothing about him!"

"But Lilly, I spent all night talkin' to him! And besides the whole point of this date is so I will get to know him better!"

I starting getting a bit angry.

"How could you be so reckless Miley! Seriously I'm worried! This is like the third guy in two weeks!"

"Geez sorry mom!" she spat back.

We ended up having a full on argument in the middle of the hallway. People starting looking at us, including Oliver. Even though he and Miley had spilt up, we were all still good friends.

"Hey guys, chill! What's up with you two? Did someone forget their friendship-week-versery again?"

"You know what Miley? Forget it!"

I groaned in frustration and stormed off down the hall. How stupid could you get? I mean I love her so much, but she is so blind sometimes! I stop outside the cafeteria. Suprise, suprise Ben walks past with his teammates laughing.

"Yeah guys, I totally have a date with little miss Miley on Friday."

That caught my attention. Ben stopped outside his locker and continued. I listened closely, trying not to make it obvious. His mate, Edward, a foreign exchange student spoke.

"You mean fittie-with-the-titties Miley?"

WHAT THE HELL. Sure I mean, I knew Miley had big boobs, but since when was that her nickname round school? And how come Oliver never told us?

Ben nodded his head.

"So you gonna do it?" Edward spoke again. If they're talking about what I think they are.....

"Yeah I'm gonna take her to the makeout point on the beach. Let's just say, after the game on Friday, I'm gonna be scoring more than just baskets!"

At this his mates cheered and began slapping him on the back. I couldn't take it no more. That fucking dick cannot talk to Miley that way. I storm up to them and grab Ben.

"W-w-what the fuck....Oh Truscott it's you. What do you want?"

I growl and slam my fist into his jaw. He lets out a scream of pain and falls to the floor. I must have looked angrier than the Hulk, cause the second I look at his mates, they sprint off.

"Lillian Truscott! What have you done?!?!" screams Miss Kunkle running up to us, where a few kids have gathered round. I see Miley and Oliver among them.

"Miss it's not what you think! He started saying some bad shit about Miley and well it pissed me off!"

Kunkle doesn't buy it and orders me to the principal's office. I hang my head in defeat and glance towards Miley. She gives me a small smile as I head is so fucked up. Ben talks shit about Miley and just because I punch him, I get in trouble.

I hear the sound of someome's footsteps rushing up behind me. I turn around only to see Ben running up to me, bearing a small I can do anything, he slams the blade into me, causing unbearable pain. The kids around scream in terror and I vaugely see Oliver tackle Ben to the ground along with some others.

The room starts spinning and I can't help but fall to the ground. Was it always this hard to breathe? My eyelids are so heavy. I just want to sleep.

"Lilly! Oh god Lilly! No don't leave me!" the sound of my best friend's voice is music to my ears. She leans over me and I catch her familiar scent. I give her a small smile, and she craddles me in her arms. It's okay to die like this. I said it earlier. I'm happy dying hear in her embrace.

"I love you." she whispers. "Don't leave me Lilly. I can't live without you."

I try to speak back, but there's so much blood in my mouth it's hard to talk.

"I...love..you too."

And I close my eyes letting darkness take me.............

* * *


	9. Fallen

It's Rememberance Sunday here in Britain, so I thought it would be good to write a one-shot about war.

In memory of all of those who died in all wars, including Afganistan and Iraq.

* * *

Fallen

20 year old Miley Stewart was in a deep asleep in her apartment. She'd had a restless day. What with Hannah meetings, work and arranging a homecoming party for her girlfriend Lilly.

After they left high school, Miley decided to focus on music, whilst Lilly, out of the blue, joined the army. At the time niether girl knew their feelings towards each other. Miley was beyond angry at the blonde. She was mainly worried though.

But alas, regardless of what Miley did Lilly stuck to it. And at one of the worst times possible too. About a year after Lilly'd signed up, it was annouced that America was at war with Iraq. Miley had instantly called and expressed her worry.

_"Lilly! Did you see the news?" Miley cried down the phone.  
_

_"Yeah I did." sighed the blonde. She hadn't known how to tell Miley. _

_"What if you get sent there Lils? What if..."_

_"Miley! Listen there is something I need to say." Lilly cut her off. She took a deep breath and continued. "I am getting sent there."_

_There was nothing but silence on the other end of the phone. Then very faintly, Lilly heard a soft whimpering._

_"Miley? Are you alright?"_

_"......y-y-yeah. Oh Lilly!" the singer cried out._

_"Hey hey don't it's only six months, then the war will be over and I'll be back home for Christmas!"_

_"Six months?!?! I can't last that long without you." Miley choked. She needed to let Lilly know now or never._

_"I know it'll be hard Miles, but I can't back out now. I'm needed more than ever."_

_"Yeah but.....I meant it Lils, if somethin' were to happen. I can't lose the person I love the most." she whispered._

_"You-you love me? Wow." Lilly daydreamed. "Miley?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"I love you too."_

After confessing their love, Lilly was sent to Iraq the next week. Miley had worried, and worried contsantly. She kept counting down the days until Christmas. When it finally came round, and when Lilly stepped off that plane in her uniform, Miley's heart swelled with pride and love.

The two girls cherished the precious month they had together, seeing as how Lilly was being sent back at the begining of the year. Unfortunatley New Year rolled round quickly and Miley was watching as the love of her life flew off to the deadly war zone.

That was five months ago. Now Miley was still in a deep snooze in her bed. Lilly was coming home in a week. A week! She'd had all this stuff planned out for her little fighter.

Her sleep was interupted by the loud ring of her phone.

"Ugh, who's callin' at this time of night?" Miley spoke groggily, running her hands through her hair. She picked up the handset.

"Hello?"

"Good evening is this Miss Miley Stewart?" spoke the rough sophisticated voice.

"Yes, who's speakin'?"

"My name is Sargent Johnathan Smith from the U.S. Army."

Miley stopped breathing. This couldn't be happening. No! Lilly is fine! They're probably ringing to tell her that they're sending her home early!

"It is with greatest sympathy that I am informing you...."

"NO! THIS ISN'T HAPPENING!" Miley screamed at him. He didn't need to finish sentence for Miley to know what had happened. The sargent sighed. He didn't want to do this. He hated it.

"....I'm afraid it is. I knew Lilly well. She had great gusto when it came to fighting."

"When?"

"When what?"

"When did it happen?" Miley squeaked out. Fighting back the urge to cry.

"This afternoon at 4pm. Her platoon had been on patrol in Basra when they were ambushed. Lilly...had gone to help one of her fellow soldiers. She was dragging him to saftey when.......she was hit." He heard the girl whimper on the phone. He let out a shallow breath and continued. "Our medics worked on her as best as they could. But it was too late....."

Miley couldn't hold back the tears anymore. It took all the sargent had to not break down himself.

"She wanted me to let you know, that she loved you with all her heart. And that she'll be with you forever."

"Thank y-y-ou sargent."

"You're welcome miss."

Miley hung up. The phone dropped from her hand and landed on the floor. She stood gasping for air clutching her chest. Suddenly she let out a loud animal-istic cry of anguish and collapsed to the floor.

It took all but seconds for the president to declare war, and only seconds for the bullet to hit and kill Lilly.

* * *

Review! And sorry for all the mistakes in the last chapter. I didn't realise until last minute!


	10. Cake and Kisses

**Since it was Miley Cyrus' birthday yesterday, I figured the next chapter would be about just that!**

**It's not a sad one!!!! For once!!**

* * *

Cake and Kisses

A loud beeping noise sounded throughout my room. I opened my eyes groggily and turned and hit the snooze button. Ugh what time is it? I opened my eyes slowly and looked at the clock by my bed.

_7.30am._

I let out a sigh. I hate mornings. I flung back the covers and stood up, running my hand through my golden locks. I turned and grabbed a towel and walked into the bathroom, playing with the ribbon on my flannel PJ pants. After a quick shower, I got dressed quickly, settling on a t-shirt, skinny jeans and my good old converse.

Today was a pretty special day. It was Monday the 23rd of November 2009. Miley's birthday. Little did my best friend know, but I'd set up a suprise birthday beach party tonight. All the Juniors were coming so it was going to be a great night. My only objective for the day was to distract Miley, after school, so Oliver and Jackson could set everything up. There wasn't a person that didn't know what I was doing for her, heck even Mr Stewart knew!

I slung my backpack over my shoulder, grabbed a piece of toast and walked out of my house to meet Miley. Hopefully everything today would go smooothly, unlike previous birthdays. Of course there had been that year where Miley got that horrible cat sweater that actually meowed. And then my 16th and 17th hadn't gone too smoothly either. It was like we had a curse put over us when it came to birthdays.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I hadn't realised that I'd wandered into Miley's house and was now stood in the lounge with a very confused Miley looking at me.

"Earth to Lilly! Hellooooooo?" Miley yelled, waving her hand in front of my face.

"Huh? Oh hey Miles." I replied flashing one of my trademark grins at her. She smiled back, twiddling with a strand of her hair.

My eyes driftied to her chest, where a big badge with the number 17 was pinned to her clothing. Crap! I haven't said happy birthday yet!

"Um Lils? My face is up here."

Oh god. Now she must think I'm some kind of pervert.

"But....I and....the badge....and....."

"Hey! Chill! I was just messin' with ya." she spoke again, laughing slightly.

"Meanie." I replied embracing her in a hug which she returned. She buried her face into my neck and I tightened the grip around her waist. I let go and pulled out her gift from my bag. Her eyes lit up.

"Happy birthday Miley." I said handing over the gift. She took it and began to tear off the wrapping paper. She tore the last piece off to reveal a small black box where inside there was a necklace I'd bought for her. She squealed in excitement and almost tackled me to the ground in excitement.

"Oh my god Lils, it's perfect! I love you so much!"

I laughed along with her. She gave me another hug and an unexpected peck on the cheek where she hesistated to pull her lips away. Calm down Lilly, theres nothing wrong with that. She only meant it in a friendly way of course.

After getting ready and having some of Mr Stewart's famous pancakes, Miley and me went to school for the day as usual. Luckly no idiots came up and gave away the suprise party plans. So Miley was blissfully unaware of tonight. After Spanish (one of the few classes I don't have with Miley) Oliver and me were talking about details for the party. A DJ had been hired and some guys were even bringing some alcohol. And to top it all off, we'd had a massive birthday cake specially made for the birthday girl.

School soon ended and I successfully managed to get Miley away for a few hours. We'd just finished watching a film when I told her I had a suprise for her. We got ready and I dragged her down to the beach. By now the sun had set, leaving only the moonlight to luminate the sky. I grabbed Miley's hand.

"Close your eyes Miles." I whispered to her softly.

She did as I said, and I led her towards Ricos. We turned the corner and arrived. I saw the masses of people all watching us, waiting for the signal.

"Open your eyes." I spoke again.

Miley opened them and everyone yelled out: "SUPRISE!"

People cheered and the music blared out of the speakers. Miley was in a state of shock. She took a few minutes to clear her head and smiled brightly. Oliver walked up to us and gave Miley a hug.

"Oliver? Did you do all this?" she asked.

"Nope, I only helped. The one who organised it all is standing right next to you."

Miley's eyes landed on me and her gaze never left mine. I gave a a cheeky grin and thanked Oliver for all his help. For a doughnut he wasn't too bad at organising things.

For the rest of the night we danced, drank and sang the night away. I lost Miley in the crowd about an hour into it, but I figured I'd see her later anyways. I was currentley dancing with a few girls out of my science class, clutching a bottle of beer. I wasn't usually one for drinking, but I figured I should let my hair down for the night. I watched as Miley was called up to blow out the candles off her cake, but after doing so, some idiot thought it would be a good idea to start a cake fight.

It went everywhere, And I mean everywhere! I had icing all over my face and clothes, but I was too drunk to care. Heck no-one gave a damn, everyone was too busy having a good time. Just as a Lady GaGa came on, I ran into Miley again. She too was a bit tipsy like me.

"Lilllllllly!!!!!" She shouted over the top of the noise at me. She gave me another hug which I gladly returned. "Are ya enjoying the paarrty Lils?" she spoke again.

"Yeaaaaaaah. I got stuff all over me though." I replied, pointing to a lump of icing on my neck. Miley stared at me and grinned seductivley. Oh boy.

Her eyes flashed between my face and neck as she said;

"Let me get it off you....."

She leaned down and licked the icing off. A burst of pleasure ran through my body and my breath hitched in my throat. I let out a soft moan.

"Miley..."

She ignored me and began slowly sucking on my pulse point, whilst her hands found there way to my hips, pulling me closer.

"Whoaaa, that's totally hot." spoke some guy. Miley stopped her actions and looked up at the boy. Staggering slightly she shrugged and leaned in again, continuing as she did before,

"Miley......stop.....just for...holy shit."

Somehow in my drunk, turned on state, I realised what I was doing. This was Miley, my best friend. Who was incredibly off her face, and probably wouldn't remember any of this in the morning. We needed to stop. I pushed her off me gentley and turned to face the crowd, who were having little bets with each other.

"I bet ten bucks, they'll kiss!" one shouted out, waving a ten dollar bill in the air. Another of his friends agreed to it and suddenly all eyes were on Miley and me. Even Oliver was watching, waiting to see what would happen.

"It's okay, Lilly." Miley spoke up. She seemed less drunk if that was possible.

"No it's not Miles, you're off your face and I doubt you'd do this if you were sober." I turned around to face her. Miley stepped forward and took hold of my hands.

"Lilly it's called acting. I wasn't that bad, I only acted that way to see what would happen."

We stood together looking at each other. The beach was deadly quiet. It felt kind of weird having everyone watching our every move. Someone spoke up through the crowd breaking the silence.

"Jesus Christ guys! Kiss already! Everyone knows that you two are made for each other!"

"Yeah!" shouted another. "Lilly, it's so obvious Miley loves you, so just love her back already!"

"Go on dorks just get with each other already!" boomed Amber.

I was pretty shocked, even Amber knew and I didnt? And Miley was in love with me? How long had this gone on for?!?!?! My head buzzed and suddenly everything was very dizzy. Must of been the alcohol. I needed to know the truth.

"Miles is it true?" I asked her. She inhaled a deep breath and nodded. Then I did something I didn't expect myself to do. I stepped closer to her, wrapped my arms around her waist and leaned in close enough so I could feel her breath on my face.

"Lilly?" she let out in a raspy voice. Her accent was thicker than usual, Lilly likey.

"Just go with it."

She closed her eyes and I did too. Her arms snaked around my shoulders as she pulled me closer. And then it happened. Her soft lips brushed against mine and I felt fireworks go off. Everything made sense now. I was in love with Miley, and I hadn't even known. The crowd around us cheered and applauded. We pulled away slowly and she leaned her forehead against mine.

"I love you Lilly."

I smiled knowing that I wouldn't doubt a thing that I felt for Miley.

"I love you too Miles."

She leaned in again and our lips met for the second time. It was more passionate than the first and I felt Miley brush her tounge across my lip, begging for entrance. I let her in and we battled for dominance, until the need for air became to great.

As we moved away, she laughed at me.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

Miley drew her finger up and sweeped it across my mouth collecting a big lump of icing off my face. She slowly sucked the icing off. Now that's a turn on!

"So did you enjoy your birthday Miles?" I asked.

"Hell yeah, best birthday ever." she replied winking at me before stealing another kiss.

Something tells me that we weren't cursed anymore.

* * *

**Review please! They are appreciated! :D**


	11. A doughnut's POV part 2

**The second part of A doughnut's POV is finally here!!!! Woooooo! :)**

**I like this one, think it's the fact Oliver keeps going on about apple crumble (got the idea for that from that episode in season 3)**

**I don't own Hannah Montana btw, but damn I wish I did. Hell of a good Xmas present.**

* * *

A Doughnut's POV: Part 2

Hmmm what to have, what to have?

Food sounds good. I don't want a starter, too much food! Ahhh main courses....hmmm, cheeseburger or spagetti and meatballs? No, no I want something light and sweet. Was it here they did that nice apple crumble? Oh man I love apple crumble, I could just eat some right now....

"Oliver!" shouted the voices of my best friends Miley and Lilly.

I looked up from the menu and saw that they were sat staring at me, along with a very impatient waiter. When I mean sat together, they might as well be sitting in each others laps.

"What?" I reply calmly.

Miley smacks her head with her palm, and Lilly rolls her eyes. The waiter guy looks a bit pissed off if you ask me. Why? Maybe it's cause he knows he ain't gonna get some of that yummy apple crumble.....

"What are ya havin' to eat for the millionth time?" Miley drawls out in her southern accent.

Oh. That's why they're all snappy at me. I know what I'm having! God it's not like I took all day! Pffft.

"Apple crumble please."

The waiter sighs in relief as he writes down my order, and practically sprints away from the table. Must of left the oven on or something.

So yeah I'm at a resturant with my best buds. Oh yeah and they happen to be completely in love with each other. And they don't even realize it!

That's the cool thing too, cause I'm the only one who can see what's going on. I figured it a while back, the lingering hugs, those flirty smiles, the only thing they didn't do that was romantic was kiss. Which I'm really hoping they'll do in front of me someday, cause that would be so freaking hot.

But once I'd discovered their little secret, I decided to help them out a little bit. You know, give em a push in the right direction. Did it for my grampa, really. He always told me if I see two people who are in love, you should help them embrace it. So that's what I'm doing.

Back to the table, Miley and Lilly are acting as if I don't even exist to them. Both are sat opposite the other, and they're kind of staring deeply into each others eyes. Miley has her 'flirty' face on, whilst Lilly has a big ole smug grin plastered on her face. And what am I doing? Figuring out a way to get them together.

This goes on for another ten minutes, believe it or not until the waiter returns with our stuff. Miley had ordered a strawberry milkshake, whilst Lilly had a bowl of ice cream. And of course there was my lovely apple crumble.

Seizing the opportunity I decided, to my the two get a bit embarrased.

"Hey Lilly that looks nice, can I have some?" I ask, reaching out with my spoon.

She nods and lets me get a spoonful of the cold, slippery substance.

"Mmmm, this is good. Hey Lilly, if Miley were an ice cream, how would you eat her?"

The reaction was brilliant. Lilly's eyes bulged and she practically started gagging and choking on the ice cream, whilst blushing madly. Miley almost had milkshake squirting out her nose. I loved seeing them squirm. Who's the doughnut now huh?

"Errrrrmm....well I.......slowly?." came the timid reply. Ha! This was great Lilly's made it worse. The blonde's eyes widened in shock as she realized what she'd said. Miley was now a deep shade of purple.

"No! I d-d-didn't mean it like that....I meant....oh shit."

"It's..okay Lils. I know ya got muddled up." Spoke a very embarassed Miley.

Damn. I figured I was on to something there. Time for phase two. My eyes landed on the female popstar. I noticed she was slightly more dressed up than usual, and she was wearing a very revealing top. Great, time to make Lilly sweat.

"Whoaa Miles, I never realized. That top looks great on you. Really shows off your amazing figure."

"Um...thanks Oliver?" she replied slightly confused. My eyes purposely landed on her clevage, which Lilly saw. I practically felt the jealousy building up inside her.

"You haven't been reading your mom's magazines again, have you Oliver?" she said angrily.

"Yeah, they're good. Lot's of info bout stuff. But I gotta say Miley, that is one smokin' rack you got there. Oh and look you're drinking a milkshake! How does that song go? 'Miley's milkshake brings all the boys to the yard, and their like, it's better than yours.' C'mon sing it with me Lilly!" I said again, doing a little dance with it. Ha I'm awesome.

Lilly was fuming, and you could see the steam coming out of her ears. Miley sank further into her seat, hugging herself, to cover up her chest.

"OK THAT'S IT OKEN! WHAT THE HELL IS THE MATTER WITH YOU TODAY?" shouted Lilly, pouning the table with her hands. Ooooooh somebody got out the wrong side of the bed this morning.

"What's the matter with me? Nothing, I'm just looking at Miley who happens to be hot today. Thinking about asking her out really. Wanna go to the movies sometime, and then later I can show you how I eat you if you were an ice cream......"

"THAT'S IT I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!"

The next thing I knew, Lilly had leaned forward over the table, knocking a few bowls off, and planted one right on Miley, who was in a state of shock. The blonde pulled back, hands still on Miley, and turned to me and said,

"Miley is _mine!_"

Well it's about damn time that happened. My plan has worked for once! Pffft and people call me stupid! I turned my attention back to Lilly.

"Finally! God I was beginning to think you'd never do anything!" I sighed relieved. Lilly and Miley looked shocked.

"Wait, ya mean you set it up?" whispered Miley.

"And you don't like Miley, like I do?" spoke Lilly.

I nodded smugly. The two now became very shy and embarassed and fiddled with their spoons. I leaned back in my chair eating my apple crumble, counting to see how long it would take for them to jump back into each others arms.

It wasn't long. Five seconds to be exact. And it wasn't a peck like the last one. Hell no! It was a full on make out session. Oh god that is hot. I must be the luckiest guy on the plannet.

"No need for you two to thank me." I said out loud, while Miley and Lilly were still occupied. "Guess I'm smarter than you think huh? Who's the doughnut now?" Miley pulled away and grinned.

"Really? Cause you seem to forget that Lilly kinda knocked ya bowl of apple crumble on the floor."

WHAT!!??!?! NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOT MY PRECIOUS CRUMBLE! I might have to go cry now. I dared to look over. Damn she was right, the dessert was sprawled all over the floor, with an empty bowl next to it. Stupid Lilly.

"Who's the doughnut now? You are still." beamed Lilly before she leaned back in for another kiss off Miley. I slumped down in my seat in defeat and mourned the loss of my pudding.

Stupid girls.

* * *

REVIEW POR FAVOR!! :D


	12. The Hangover

Next chapter! Sorry for the long wait, but you know it's been Christmas and New Year so.....yeah.

This next one is sort of based of the film The Hangover. If you havent seen it I suggest you do cause a lot of the things that happen in this happened in that.

But anyways, enjoy! :D

* * *

The Hangover

It was January 1st 2010. New Year's day across the world. Most people were waking up with headaches and morning sickness as memories of the night's celebrations came flooding back. This was no different for 17 year old Lilly Truscott, who was slowly waking up, regaining her senses.

The blonde was sprawled across the floor of her best friend's living room. Miley, her best friend, had held a house party for the New Year, since Robbie Ray was out of town and Jackson was away at college. It had all been planned out to perfection by Miley, Oliver and Lilly. Heck it was so good even Amber and Ashley had said they'd go. The night itself had been good. Had it? Lilly couldn't remember anything. _'God, how much did I drink last night?' _she thought. She dared to be brave and slowly cracked open one of her bloodshot eyes.

There was people passed out EVERYWHERE and beer bottles littered the normally tidy room. Lilly groaned as she felt the thumping pain in her skull, gingerly raising her hand to touch her head. It was one hell of a headache. She sighed and closed her eyes, only to reopen them and attempt to get up. The blonde wobbled at first as she heaved her body up onto her feet. Only then did the pain in her head get worse as the room seemed to spin.

"Ohhhhhh my god. This is...so bad." Lilly spoke, her voice cracking due to the dryness in her throat. She swallowed hard and pulled a face as she tasted iron in her mouth. _'What the hell?' _she thought dabbing her finger on her tounge. The finger was pulled out and Lilly noticed the red substance that had been in her mouth. The blonde winced as pain shot through her top right gum as she realised her tooth was missing. _'Shit! How the hell did I lose a tooth? Am I fucking mental?!?! Mom's gonna kill me along with my dentist.' _

Lilly walked towards the island table in the middle of the kitchen shivering slightly. Shoving a few bottles off the chair she sat down and placed her head in her hands. She needed to remember what happened last night. Why couldn't she though? She did drink alot but shouldn't she still remember bits of it? She needed to find Oliver.

As if on queue, A loud snore erupted through the house causing a few people to moan in frustration in their sleep. Lilly sighed knowing only her doughnut of a friend could produce such a sound. She stoop up and walked towards the deck, stumbling and trying not to stand on anyone's face. Boy was it cold outside!

Oliver was lying on one of the chairs, head flung back, beer still in hand. Lilly grabbed his shoulder and shook him lightly.

"Ollie." she called.

No response. She tried again.

"Ollie!"

Still no response. Oliver was out cold. Annoyed Lilly shouted at the top of her lungs.

"OLIVER!"

The boy jolted awake so quickly, he fell out of his chair and landed hard on the wooden floor. He groaned not bothering to get up from his position.

"Ughhhh Lilllllyyyy. What wass that foorrr?"

"I needed you to wake up and tell me what the fuck happened last night!"

"Whyyy? Can't we just go bacck to sleeepp and deal with it laterrrr?" he said again, rolling on to his back.

"No! I need to find out why I've got a bloody tooth missing!!!!" Lilly yelled loudly. She wimpered as the pain in her head got worse and her gums ached. Oliver sat up and ruffled his messing hair, and looked at Lilly, squinting because of the sunlight.

"C'mooonnn then let's see it."

"See what?" Lilly questioned.

"Your misssssing tooth!"

Lilly squated to Oliver's level and opened her mouth wide. The shaggy haired boy jumped as he saw the blood stained gum. All of his friend's pearly white teeth were there, except for one. He opened his eyes wider and realised that Lilly was in nothing more than an open white shirt and her underwear. Oliver brought his hand up, covering his eyes whilst blushing.

"Ollie what's wrong?" asked Lilly.

"Ummmm...have youuu not noticed? Your not weaarrring much."

Lilly looked down and gasped. That's why she was so cold! She cringed, wrapping the open shirt over her chest.

"Oh. I didn't notice. Oliver, why am I so messed up? And why can't I remember anything? And where the hell is Miley?" she flopped down on the floor next to him, clutching her aching head.

Oliver suddenly felt very guilty. He hadn't told Lilly at the time, but he'd secretley slipped what he thought was ecstasy into her drink for a joke. But he now realised it must of been roofies, aka The Date Rape drug. Lilly was going to murder him. Especially after she found out what had happened between her and Miley last night.

"Liiilly...I need to tellll yaaa something." Oliver confessed.

The blonde raised her head to look at him. He gulped nervously.

"I kind of slipped some roofies into your drink last night."

Lilly sat there staring blankly in shock. That deer-in-the-headlights look changed suddenly into anger as her brain processed what he's done.

"WHAT!?!?! DO YOU KNOW HOW STUPID THAT IS!?!?! THAT'S THE DATE RAPE DRUG!!!! NO WONDER I'VE GOT BARELY ANY CLOTHES ON!" she screamed. A couple wrapped asleep in each others arms, stirred lightly but soon fell back asleep.

"Keep your voice down Lil! Look there's something else you need to know. Involving Miley."

Lilly became very anxious and worried for her best friend's saftey. Was she alright? She hadn't gotten violated too had she? Seeing this, Oliver tried to calm Lilly down.

"Last night, when you were drunk, you went up to Miley." he spoke very quitely, not looking at his friend's eyes.

"Go on..." encouraged Lilly.

"You kind of started, well flirting with her. And she flirted back...................."

_**FLASHBACK**_

_"Heyyyy Miiileyyyy!" slurred a very un-sober Lilly. The southern girl smiled at the state of her friend. She knew she'd had one too many drinks._

_"Hiya Lils. You're in a bit of a state, ain't ya? Drank too much?" _

_"Pffffffffffffffft. I ain't drunk! I can still fliiirt with pretty giiirls and guys like youu."_

_Miley laughed and bit her lip anxiously, flashing her eyes at her best friend/secret crush. Her eyes drifted to the blonde's mouth where she saw blood._

_"Lilly what happened to your mouth?"_

_"Max bet meeee...that I couldn't pull my tooth out...but...but I showed him!!" she grinned showing Miley her bloody mouth._

_The popstar gasped and cupped Lilly's cheeks to get a better look at the mess._

_"God, you're so silly somethimes...."_

_She stopped as she looked into Lilly's hazy but longing eyes. Miley suddenly became very aware how close they were as she felt her friend's breath on her face. It reeked of alcohol, but Miley didn't care somehow. She stepped closer to the girl._

_"10! 9! 8!" _

_The massive throng of people began shouting as the countdown started._

_Miley placed her arms around the blonde's neck as Lilly placed her hands on the southerner's waist._

_"7! 6! 5!"_

_The two looked into each others eyes, never once breaking eye contact as they began leaning in. Miley felt her eyes close gentley._

_"4! 3! 2!"_

_Lilly closed her eyes to as her mouth inched closer. They were so close, alls it would take was a turn of the head...._

_"1!"_

_Miley impatientley closed the distance as her lips ravaged Lilly's._

_"Happy new year!"_

_Lilly's tounge ran along Miley's bottom lip, asking for entrance which the popstar quickly obliged. The two tounges met in a fiery battle for dominance, with Miley tasting Lilly's mouth as much as possible, even with the bloody gum there._

_The southern girl's hands ran up Lilly's neck, planting themselves in the golden locks, pulling the two closer. Lilly moved her own hands from Miley's waist to her ass, squeazing it causing a moan of pleasure to erupt from the brunette._

_Miley pulled back breathless._

_"Let's take this to my room." she panted before moving into another kiss, pulling Lilly towards the stairs. _

_That was the last Oliver saw of his friends that night, before being dragged away and kissed by some random girl himself._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Lilly sat in absolute shock at what Oliver had told her. She'd kissed Miley? Her best friend Miley? This was so bad.

What was even worse was that she'd gone even further than kissing. Memories suddenley came flooding back as Lilly remembered what had happened up in the popstar's bedroom. The blonde cringed at that.

She remembered getting up to get a drink afterwards, but she'd stumbled down the stairs and collapsed on the floor in a heap passed out. That meant Miley was asleep upstairs now, NAKED and with all the memories of the night before.

This was all too much for her aching brain to handle. Oliver being the good friend he was wrapped his friend in a hug. After a while of silence, he spoke up.

"You do realise you should go talk to her."

"I dunno Ollie, I mean I do like her that way, but what if she doesn't?"

"Oh I'm preeeetty damn sure she does. You didn't see her staring at you before like as if you were sex on legs!"

He laughed patting her on the back. Lilly groaned and slapped his shoulder. She stood up, determined to set things straight.

"Thanks for the advice, and Ollie?"

"Yeah?"

"If you ever drug me again, I'll make sure every chest hair you own is removed...painfully!"

Oliver nodded scared and layed back down on the deck asleep. Lilly headed inside and began to ascend the stairs.

* * *

Miley opened her eyes only to find Lilly not there. She smiled at the night before, only to realise that Lilly was drunk and that she shouldn't of taken advantage of her. Once Lilly found out, she was bound to ignore Miley for the rest of her life.

Her thoughts were interupted however as someone knocked at the door.

"Come in." spoke Miley, her voice thick with sleep.

She was suprised to see Lilly pop through wearing only her underwear and a white shirt. Her hair was messy and she looked very hungover. But she still looked damn hot to Miley.

"Hey." Lilly said softly.

"Hey yourself." Miley returned.

There was an awkward silence followed as niether girl knew what to say.

"So, um..." Miley spoke up. "You were pretty out of it last night Lils. You drank way too much."

"Ha, well actually it wasn't just the alcohol. Oliver being the doughnut he is, slipped some roofies into my drink and well, let's just say I had to have him explain what happened to me last night." the blonde explained, laughing as if it were some joke.

"Oh. So do you remember....?"

"Yeah."

Another awkward silence. Miley was getting sick of them. She decided to let her true feelings out and apologize to her best friend for her actions.

"Lilly I'm so sorry that I took advantage last night, it's just I'm so in love...."

"Miles you don't have to apologize. It was my fault for getting so drunk in the first place! And well everything else aside, I kind of realised this morning that I'm in love with you."

Miley sat gobsmacked. She thought Lilly was at least gonna say that it could be forgotten and they'd go back to being friends, but no! Lilly loved her back. The skater smiled and walked over to Miley's bed, stripping her shirt off at the same time and climbed on top. Miley reached up and brought Lilly down to kiss her tenderly. However she almost gagged when she tasted the blood in Lilly's mouth.

"Eww yuck! Ahhh! Go wash ya mouth out first girl!"

"Awww what? no kiss? You didn't seem to mind so much last night."

Lilly winked as Miley rolled her eyes and gentley pushed her off the bed. The blonde stood up and walked towards the door connecting to the En Suite, pretending to be in a huff.

"Hey!" Miley hollered. Lilly turned her head back around.

"You just have to wash ya mouth out! Then get ya sexy little ass right back here for round 2!"

The blonde blushed and legged it into the bathroom full of anticipation. Miley simply giggled to herself and laid back on the pillows. Suddenly Lilly dashed out and slammed the door shut, panting in panic. Miley was slightly puzzled.

"What's wrong sweetie?"

"Miley..." Lilly began. "Why is there a tiger in the bathroom?"

* * *

Haha enjoy? I was thinking of possibly making this into a full story, but I figured it was better as a one-shot

read and review! :) xx


	13. No One Messes with Miley Stewart!

Sorry for the mistakes I made in the last chapter, but I was VERY tired when I typed it out so I couldn't really be bothered to check afterwards, but they are fixed now!

Next chapter! :D It's snowing alot here atm, ( In Britain we go mad when it does since we don't get it very often) so I felt inspired to write! Or type.

*Just a note, Whitewashing is when you attack someone with another person with a load of snow. It's great fun if you're doing it but not so much if you're the getting it done to you.

* * *

NO-ONE Messes with Miley Stewart!

I drew in a deep breath of the cold air. I rubbed both my hands together to keep them warm as I looked around the snowy scenery.

It was winter and weirdly, Malibu had been covered in a thick blanket of white snow. Over twenty inches had fallen, causing roads to be blocked and schools to be closed. By now Seaview High had been shut for two days leaving Me, Lilly, Jackson and Oliver with nothing to do but play in the cold substance. And what better way than to have a team snowball fight! Jackson and Me verses Lilly and Oliver.

Jackson and Me were currentley hid amongst the snow covered sand dunes, planning our next attack. We were losing pretty badly, probably due to my crappy athletic ability, but Cooper had texted Jackson letting him know that Lilly and Oliver's base camp was on the strip of beach infront of his house. That was our advantage.

"Can you see them Miles?" asked my brother peeking over the top of the dune trying not to be seen.

I clutched the pair of binoculars and looked through. In the distance about 400 meters or so, stood my two best friends.

"Yepp. They're definatley there. How are we gonna get 'em back?" I asked.

"Hmm. Let me think."

Jackson? Using his non-existing brain? This would be a change. His face then lit up and he smirked in satisfaction.

"Right." he began. "They're standin' bout 10 meters away from the last sand dune. Now from football practise I can throw a snowball that distance, but the problem is once they see us it'll be every man for himself!"

"Ahem."

"Oh. Or in your case every alien for themself!" he laughed at his pathetic joke. What a jerk.

"Ha. Ha. Jackson. Can you cut the crap and focus?"

"You look a bit blue Miley, are you sure you ain't an alien?"

"Just cause I'm a bit blue from the cold, it don't mean that I'm a freakin' alien!"

"Yes it does. You remember that Avatar film we saw last week? The Na 'vi were blue just like you look right now."

That's it! I've had it with his supid antics! I swear ever since me and Lilly got together he's done nothing but annoy me. I placed the binoculars on the floor and gathered a lump of the white stuff into a ball. Jackson was too busy rolling around, laughing at his stupid joke to notice what was about to happen. I drew back my arm and lobbed the snowball at him.

It flew through the air like a majestic eagle and swooped down to hit my brother right in the face. He spluttered and coughed a bit stunned at what had happened. Now that was funny.

"What the hell Miley?" he spat out angrily. He turned his back at me and began gathering up snow in his hands. Oh no that ain't gonna happen buddy boy! Before I knew it we were having a full on snowball fight amongst ourselves forgetting about keeping out of sight.

We both ran across the sand dunes, which was pretty tricky to do in rubber boots, I'll tell ya. Unfortunatley for me I stumbled and fell on the snowy floor only to be hit with snowballs by Jackson.

"I knew we shouldn't of paired them together."

Huh? Was that Oliver? I turned my head to see him and Lilly standing still watching the comotion that me and Jackson were causing. I'd forgot all about them and the other snowball fight we were having!

"If you two are done we were thinking bout grabbing some hot chocolate from Ricos!" yelled Lilly, trying to catch our attention. My idiot of a brother however seemed to be too caught up in our fight to hear her.

"Jackson stop!" I shouted at him.

He stopped and looked towards the other two. I watched him closely as his eyes darted from me to behind me where Oliver and Lilly stood. Suddenly his eyes widened in panic.

"Miley run!" he boomed running towards the dunes.

Before I knew it my back was being pelted by numerous snowballs. Those sneaks! Pretending all along! I jumped as one hit my ass and Lilly's cute laughter sounded out. Oh she's so in for it tonight. I ran towards the dunes like Jackson had done earlier but was blocked by Oliver. Shit!

I was trapped. Oliver had two snowballs in both of his hands and Lilly did also. I was a goner, niether would miss seeing has they both played baseball for the school team.

"Hey Ollie." hollered Lilly behind me.

"Yeah Lils?" he answered back.

"You know what I'm thinking?" she spoke deviously with a smug but sexy smile. I swear that girl makes me weak at the knees.

"I think I do." replied Oliver grinning back. There was a slight pause before they both yelled,

"WHITEWASH!"

Petrified like Uncle Earl when he realised he had to do a diet, I covered my face and managed to squeak out,

"Oh sweet niblets!"

The snowballs hit my head numerous times (making me to fall into the snow again) and the cold nipped at my face. Ouch. I soon felt weight pressing into me as Lilly straddled me laughing at my pain. If I hadn't been in such a bad situation I would of stared at her, what with her rosy cheeks, pink lips and lucious blonde hair falling out of her wooly hat. I placed my glove-covered hands over my eyeso once again to protect my face.

"Miiiiiiley." she teased.

"Eeeeep!" I squealed scared at what she'd do to me.

"Hey that's my eep! But you know it doesn't matter. Cause I've decided not to punish you any more."

Oh she really is the BEST girlfriend I could ask for. I knew she wouldn't be so mean to me, afterall I'm too adorable.

"Really?" I asked moving my hands away from my face.

"Heck yeah! No-one could ever be so mean to someone as adorable as you."

It's like she took the words outta my mouth. I grinned and leaned up to give her a small peck on the lips.

"But then again....no-one is as mean as me!"

Lilly brought her hand round from behind her back and pushed a ton of snow into my face. Ahhhh that's freezing! I gagged and spluttered, as she dashed off me running towards the sand dunes with Oliver, giggling like a 's it, she's DEFINATLEY in for it tonight.

No-one messes with Miley Stewart!

* * *

Thank you for all the reviews so far, they are appreciated a lot.

Oh and by the way have you seen Avatar yet? IT'S AMAZING!!!!!!!!!!!


	14. Knee Socks

**Sorry it's been a while again that I updated but I've been busy with my other story 'What if?" and school work. Would you believe I've got four essays and two sets of note taking to do for by this Friday? D: Very shit indeed.**

**Next chapter is all about football (soccer for you lot in America). I got a bit of inspriation after watching a match the other day with my Dad and sister so hopefully its pretty good. **

**Thank you for all the amazing reviews so far :D**

* * *

Knee Socks

The round, white ball soared majestically through the cool February air like an eagle, before beginning its decent, speeding down like an asteroid, before curving into the white net. Damn one-all.

I was watching Seaview High's senior girls take on Eastbeck in soccer. And we happened to be playing very badly. To be honest the only reason I'm here is because of my girlfriend Lilly Truscott. If she wasn't playing I'd be shouting at Seaview that they stink along with the rest of our school. It's weird I'm not usually into sport but ever since I met Lilly I've found myself intrigued by soccer. It's different from baseball and basketball, as it has a lot of requirements to play.

Number one: You need strength. As in the strength to knock other players off the ball whilst not getting hurt yourself. A tackle, they call it. See? I'm picking up on the lingo! Ha Stinky Stewart my ass. Also strength is needed when kicking the ball to your teamates or into the goal. It needs to be strong and powerful as so it shoots past the goalkeeper and into the net. Just like what happened earlier.

Number two: You need agility. So you can change direction quickly and keep the ball away from the other team. Something that Lilly is doing now. The defenders are coming at her from all angles but she dodges them all, just like how Jerry avoids Tom.

Number three: You need speed. Not just so that you can travel fast with the ball but also for reaction times. As to see the ball free and get to it before the opposition can. Also when taking or accepting a throw or free-kick.

Yeah you guessed it. Miley Stewart's not just a pretty face.

Seaview now have possesion of the ball, and are looking for a breakthrough. The mass of blue and red jerseys luminate the grassy field. But only one stands out to me. Lilly looks adorable in the shirt and shorts. Her long blonde locks are pulled back into a ponytail and she's yelling and pointing at her team, letting them know she's open. All her focus is in the game, not even glancing once when Eastbeck's supporters hurl abuse at her.

One of Lilly's teamates attempts to pass the ball to her only to have it easily intercepted. Lilly groans in frustration, kicking the ground with her shoe. Damn she looks so cute when she's pissed off. One of Eastbeck's girls have broken through our defence, leaving the goalkeeper unprotected. Shit! C'mon get your act together Seaview!

"Ahh fuck!" yells a boy next to me, completely cladded up in the school's colors. A true supporter I guess. He too is focused on the match along with his friends, stuffing his mouth with peanuts as they begin chants to support Seaview.

The Eastbeck girl runs up to the goal until she is literally a metre away before launching the ball into the top right of the net, confusing the goalkeeper as she dives to the left.

"No! No! No!" continues the boy. "That's it dudes. We're screwed!"

"Hey don't give up hope yet!" I say trying to encourage them.

"I guess so. Truscott is still on. If she's playing, that's all the hope we need."

I blush at his words. Wow Lilly seems to be the messiah to these guys, I feel very proud to be her girlfriend right now. A few minutes later, the boy seems to be right as Lilly captures the ball back, single handed and runs towards their goal. Suddenly the whole crowd roars in support as she dodges in and out of the Eastbeck players, pulling off moves that Ronaldo himself would be proud of.

"Go Lilly go!" I yell amongst the crowd even though she probably can't hear me. The boys next to me also yell at her, even going so far to jump on the spot in excitement. She passes to Joannie, before racing ahead of the defenders. The goalkeeper runs forth as to punch the ball away, as Lilly jumps up and heads the ball into the goal. But as she does, the goalkeeper collides with her head on, and they both fall to the ground in a messy heap.

The Seaview supporters go silent. The whistle is blown, and the game comes to a hault. I run off the bleachers down to the team bench as Lilly is hobbled over by her teamates. From what I can see she's taken a swift blow to her leg as the cut oozes red. Oh god my poor Lilly. They place her down on the bench as the medics look at her. Her coach tries to talk to her, but she seems a bit delirious.

"How many fingers am I holding up?" he asks.

"Um...five? I don't fucking know!" replied Lilly, clucthing her head in pain.

"No! Four and one thumb! Damn she's out of it. Someone get Stewart down here....." yells the coach impatientley, stopping as he sees I'm already here.

He says nothing more and walks over to a heated argument between the referee and a Eastbeck player. I sit on the bench, supporting Lilly's head in my lap. She moans in pain and snuggles herself closer into me as the nurse puts a few stitches in her leg.

"Hey sweetie." I say, stroking her beautiful, but sweaty hair. The things you do for love eh?

"My head kills." she states. I glance over to the goal, where the Eastbeck goalkeeper is being led off in a stretcher with a broken leg.

"It could be worse Lils. You could be like her."

She laughs and I smile.

"I guess, but that would never happen, because I'm indestructible."

"Okay cocky, better take it easy before ya head gets any bigger." I say patting her on the head lightly. She sits up and wraps her arms around me in a hug.

"I love you Miles." Lilly whispers, her breath against my ear. Oh sweet sweaty niblets, shes making me go weak in the knees. Then I catch a whiff of how she smells and lets say she's in desperate need of a shower.

"Argh ya smell like a dirty gym sock."

"Oh gee thanks, I tell you I love you, and you go and state how I smell. Way to ruin the mood Stewart."

"Oh ya know I love you too ya big dork."

"I'm deeply offended by that Miley." Lilly says sarcastically. I laugh and kiss her on the cheek as she blushes.

"Well ya do look dorky in that kit Lils, but that don't mean it ain't _sexy_." I purr into her ear, making her go very red indeed as the nurse gives us a funny look. Lilly lets out a faint:

"Eeeeeep!" as my hand travels up her shirt, caressing the skin there. I grin, it's like putty in my hands.

"And there's somethin' about them knee socks that make me want to..."

"Truscott! Are you okay?" asks the coach, returning at the worst possible time. I quickly remove my hand from her shirt and smile lightly. The nurse finishes up with her work and leaves.

"Yeah...I'm cool." Lilly says, slightly out of breath, readjusting her shirt. The coach gives us a similar look as the nurse did earlier before continuing.

"Good, because I talked with the ref and he's going to count that goal you just scored. That's not it though. Seeing as how you were fouled by their goalie, we've been given a penalty."

Lilly's eyes widened as she jumped up off the bench as if she'd never been slightly hurt. Sometimes I think she just fakes it, so she can come and have a time out with me. There was only two minutes left of the game and we were currentley drawing with Eastbeck. If we score this penalty, we've won the Championship!

"Really? We have a shot at winning now!" exclaimed the blonde.

"Yeah I know...and that's why I want you to take it Truscott."

"What?" says Lilly and me simultaneously in shock.

The coach nods his head and points towards the penalty box, where the rest of Lilly's teamates are standing waiting for her. Lilly turns to me before giving me a light kiss on the lips.

"Hey if ya score this," I whisper seductively to her, "Then I'll make it worth yer while tonight."

"Good, I'll need some help getting out of this kit." she grins back, winking at me.

"As long as yer keep them socks on. They're very sexy on you."

"Truscott! Get out here now!" yells the coach. Lilly wiggles her eyebrows at me one last time before jogging out onto the pitch. The crowd roars again support. I take my position back on the bleachers, next to the same guys as before.

"Whoa Truscott's your girlfriend?" asks one.

"Yeah."

"That's totally hot." he replies before getting slapped on the arm by his friend. "Uh I mean, you're very lucky to have her."

"I know."

I smile as I turn my attention back to the game. Suddenly the whole pitch goes silent as Lilly stands by the ball, nothing but the substitute goalkeeper blocking its path. The ref blows his whistle and Lilly runs forward, before her foot connects with the ball hurtling it towards the net. The goalkeeper makes her mistake and dives to the left as the ball heads to the right. The round, white ball soared majestically through the cool February air like an eagle, looking as though it was going to go over the crossbar. Fuck! No! It can't! I have to see Lilly in them socks! The crowd gasps and it looks as if its all over. But then it begins its decent, speeding down like an asteroid, before curving into the white net.

Silence for a millisecond, before the Seaview supporters scream and shout. Lilly is attacked by her teamates in a massive hug as they all celebrate. I find myself along with the rest of the crowd running onto the pitch to congratulate them. In the mass of people, we both spot each other before running towards the other. I knock her to the ground and cover her face in kisses as she laughs and cries with happiness.

Eventually we get up and stand there for a while holding each other as the crowd disperses.

"So Miley."

"Yeah?"

"If my memory is correct, you said that if I scored then you'd make it worth my while tonight."

"I guess I did. Well then Lillian, go get showered and then I'll show ya what I meant."

We head towards the changing rooms hand in hand. Once inside, she has a shower, and begins to get changed in the stall. Smirking she hands me her kit.

"Um why ya givin' me this Lils?" I ask puzzled.

"You're the one wearing it tonight."

My mouth goes dry as she grins and grabs her bag walking out the changing rooms, leaving me in a state of shock. Her head pops back round the corner as she says:

"You might want to wash it first though."

* * *

**Um Yeah there's a lot of sexual tension in this one. I don't get where its come from.....**

**Damn my teenager hormones! haha ;)**


	15. I'll be your Valentine

**Fan-Fare please! Here we go, it's the final chapter! I know it's sad, but you can always go and check out my other fic 'What If?' for more Liley goodness :)**

**This is all about Valentine's Day if you haven't figured out (I'd be worried if you haven't) and yes it's a bit early but I couldn't of posted it on the actual day since I'm away doing important stuff ;) If you're that bothered by it just come back and read it on Sunday, I dunno whatever floats your boat.**

**Anyway, enjoy.**

* * *

_I'll be your Valentine_

I hate Valentine's Day. No I really do, and it's not just because I've been single on it for the past two years of my life. I hate it purely due to the fact that I hate love.

Argh I despise that word. I might seem like some grumpy, unhappy hag right now but I have a reason. Over these past two years, it's not that I didn't get asked plenty of times to be someone's Valentine. No the real reason is because of a brown haired, southern beauty called Miley Stewart. And for the past two years I've been completely in love with her.

You might be thinking that's a good thing right now, and saying _'Yey! Good for you Lilly!' _but really it's not. The reason? That so called love has done nothing but cause me pain. No I haven't told Miley how I feel, and it's going to stay that way until I get over her. I thought it would be no problem getting over someone, but how wrong I was. I've tried for two years, two agonizing years! Every time she got a boyfriend or even mentioned someone of the opposite gender it would tear a hole in my heart. The worst thing is there are times when she does something like give me a lingering hug, hold my hand or even when she whispers: _'I love you,' _in my ear, and it gives me the hope that maybe she does like me in that way. But then what happens? The next week she'll be talking about her latest pig-headed beau, who secretley wants nothing more than do get into her pants, and doesn't even acknowlege the affection I feel for her or the pain she's causing me.

And that's why I loathe Valentine's Day and everything it represents. Oh that and the fact it's a bit overrated anyway. I mean, why need one day to tell someone how much you love them? And today just so happens to be that dreadful day. February 14th 2010.

"Blahhhh!" I say out loud, mimicking Miley's well known phrase.

I'm in my room listening to my iPod, wating the day away. I haven't even bothered to get out of bed, I'm pretty sure I'm a great example for them old fogies to be using right now about the laziness of youth today. Ke$ha's album is on repeat at the moment. In fact I'm obsessed with her song called _Your Love is my Drug_. I glanced at the clock. Midday, meaning Miley's bound to come storming into my room at any moment. The song came to an end and the iPod shuffled onto Iyaz's _Reply_. Another great song if I my say so. I cranked up the volume to maximum on the speakers, blasting the music throughout the empty house (Mom was at work, leaving me alone). I sang along with the chorus changing the lyrics to suit me.

_"Miley's like a melody in my head, _

_That I can't keep out_

_Got me singin' like_

_Na na na na everyday_

_Like my iPod's stuck on replay-ay-ay-ay!"_

Seconds later Miley herself waltzed into my room, fortunatley the music had been to loud for her to hear me sing. She began dancing along to the song, singing whilst doing so, and gesturing for me to join her. I got up off the bed and slidded over to her in a stylish fashion if I do say so myself. She giggled as we danced together, over dramatizing the performence. We continued like this for a bit longer, rocking out to Muse and booty-popping to _Party in the USA _by that Disney chick, who's name escapes me. Milly something? I don't know.

"Wow great work out Lils." Miley said breathless after finishing, fanning herself with her hand in an effort to cool her down. I grinned at her, flopping back down on my bed. "Geez someone's in a lazy mood today."

"Yeah." I mumbled into the pillow. I felt the weight shift on the bed and Miley sat down besides me.

"C'mon Lils, we're gonna do somethin'. You can't spend the whole day in bed. It's Valentine's Day!" I shudder at that word. Leave it to Miley to mention that day. I groaned in frustration but instantly stopped when she rested her hand on my back, making circles on the fabric of my t-shirt. "Plus as we don't have dates, I thought we could spend the day together. Just you and me. Heck we can go do all the coupley things just for a laugh. Won't that be fun?"

Her hand ventured down to the base of my spine and I almost moaned. I bet that if it hadn't be for this pillow covering my face, I'd be as red as a tomato.

"You know I hate Valentine's Day." I whispered.

"Why? I mean I know it's not cause no-one asks you, cause I saw Nick Phillips go up to you the other day, which I've been meaning to ask you about why you turned him down cause that boy is one smokin' hot..."

"Miley!" I cut her off, not wanting to listen to her anymore. She makes this too hard for me. "I don't want a Valentine. All boys in my life have been dicks to me. Plus I just don't see the whole point as to why you need one day of the year to tell or show someone how much you love them. Plus it's kinda turned into a Hallmark Holiday don't you think?"

"True..." she began "...but it's the principal. A day to celebrate the greatest feeling on Earth. Sure you can tell someone you love them anyday, but on Valentine's it makes it all the more romantic." Her hand began to wonder even lower, tracing over my hip-bone and onto my bare leg. Damn why did I have to wear shorts rather than pants?

"Fine. But why can't we just stay here? Laze around in bed and I'll make some pancakes or something." I really couldn't bare to see all those couples loved up, not to mention I didn't fancy moving from my spot in bed. I flipped over onto my back, disconnecting Miley's hand off my body, so I thought until she placed it back on my stomach. Eeeep.

"Great! Sounds like a plan stan. Lemme get into some jammies." she smiled jumping off the bed and wondered over to my closet where we kept her spare pair of pjamas in case of a movie night.

Oh god, she's gonna get dressed right infront of me. She placed the pjamas on the foot of the bed and kicked off her shoes and coat. She grabbed the bottom off her shirt, crossed her arms and raised the material over her head, revealing her gorgeous tanned stomach. Shit am I staring much? Please don't let me be drooling right now. Miley then placed the low-cut vest over her, and proceeded to take off her jeans, at which I faced away from her. I'm not a complete perv okay?

She climbed into the bed, lifted the covers over us, and snuggled into me, her head resting on my shoulder. Is it hot in here or is it just me?

"Mmm Lilly..." she breathed out wrapping her arms around me and continued to make circles on my back as before. Can you see now why she confuses me with her actions?

"Y-y-eah?" I stuttered, not sure how to react. She moved her head up, so we were face to face staring into each others eyes. We were so close that I could feel her breath on me. She begins caressing my blonde hair, playing with a strand, wrapping it around her fingertips. Next thing I know, she leans forward and gives me a small peck on the lips leaving me stunned and breathless at the same time. Reality of what happened hits me and my breath hitches in my throat as thousands of questions race around in my head. She can't possibily like me can she? Maybe, afterall she did just kiss me!

"Can I be your Valentine?" she lets out huskily, moving her hand to caress my cheek. My face lights up and I smile. She likes me too! Yeyyyyy!

"Of course."

I pull her back into me, so we're resting against each other once again, her lucious brown locks tickling my cheek. I sigh peacefully before drifting off to sleep.

God I love Valentine's Day.

* * *

***Sigh* There you have it. The end. A BIG thank you needs to be said for everyone who clicked that review button and they are....**

**AliasSpyCrazy, -DreamScheme-, Lita Rocks LbC, lileyfan123, Lovergirl242, musicisinmysoul, makurutenoh, lone princess19, DonH, Vibrate Silk Rainbow (intresting name there), youhavenoidea, lil-ying-fa and Lord. Jellyfish! **

**Oh yeah and thanks to everyone who read it too, but just couldn't be arsed to review. I'm not bothered by it, seeing as how I do it all the time :) But I bet you're regretting not doing so now, seeing as you don't get your name read out. Well ha-HA! (Sorry I do appreciate you all really)**

**Anyway, thanks! xx**


End file.
